


I Know You Know

by notmylaw



Series: Noble Deeds [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Barisi, Vampire!Rafael, Vampire!Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmylaw/pseuds/notmylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny's never been very good at hiding emotions, and he's never been good at hiding secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is Vampire Smirk but from Sonny's perspective, going more into Sonny's past and emotions.  
> Feedback is always welcomed, and always enjoyed

Sonny Carisi is a vampire, he knows it, his entire family knows it.

Most of the Carisi’s are vampires, with a few exceptions of the humans that married into the family.

He’s never been ashamed of what he is, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to announce it to everybody. No, that would just end horribly.

His parents have taught him everything he needs to know, from when to feed, how to control his fangs, such things like that.

It was hard, when he was just a little kid and didn’t quite understand that not everyone drinks blood and has super sharp teeth.

He remembers his parents carefully explaining to him that this is a secret, something that no one needs to know.They explained how he might have really good hearing at some points, how when he’s hungry people might smell good.

But they made sure that he knew, he should _never_ drink blood from someone that wasn’t willing, and to never drink blood without making sure it’s clean.

He remembers telling them he was going to become a cop, that surprised them.

It’s not something vampires do.

They seemed to feel better when he told them he got accepted to Fordham, they convinced themselves that this whole cop thing was just a phase, that he would be a great lawyer someday.

Then, he became a detective. He joined SVU, and he knew that we would never become a lawyer.

Becoming an A.D.A would help people but by being a detective, he would be able to help in a more… hands on way.

Sonny’s an emotional man, and being a lawyer requires being able to mask your feelings in court.

Sonny doesn’t think he’d be able to do that, he wouldn’t be able to act calm and collected in the face of massive defeat or a stunning win.

Not like Barba.

He’s pretty sure someone could tell Barba that an alien invasion had begun, and he’d just shrug it off and keep working.

Barba’s becoming a problem for Sonny.

When he first joined SVU he was just eager to try and impress everyone, including the A.D.A with one of the best conviction rates, who was always calm and collected.

He would throw in small tidbits of stuff he had learned the night before, and yeah, sometimes he got carried away and just sounded like he was trying to show-off. And Barba never hesitated to remind him that he was just a rookie when it came to SVU, and going to night school didn’t change that.

But, slowly, Barba came around.

Ever so slowly.

When he had let Sonny shadow him during the Hodda case, Sonny was surprised.

He’d figured that Barba would turn him down, saying something along the lines of, “I’m not your tutor, or professor, Carisi.” But he hadn’t said that, he had even let Sonny weigh in on certain things.

He even got a compliment.

Maybe that’s where it all started.

He had always thought Barba was an attractive guy, anyone with eyes could see that.

But it only started going deeper than just attraction during the Hodda case.

Sonny got to see Barba during a trial from a closer perspective, even got a peek at how the guy thinks, how he strategizes.

And Sonny fell just a little bit.

No, he didn’t fall.

He slipped, he stumbled and then somehow got back on his feet.

And the fact that he’s constantly working all hours with the guy, doesn’t help.

Like tonight, the whole squad is in the lawyer’s office, sorting through witness statements, medical reports and other things like that.

And Barba offers to go get food, he’s never done that.

So, to be polite, he stands up, and says he’ll do it.

And Barba almost looks annoyed, and just stands with him, and tells him he’ll go too.

He had made some excuse about Sonny messing up his order, and Sonny just laughs it off.

Barba acts strange as they start walking. His eyes keep flicking back and forth, his jaw in clenched so tightly Sonny wants to ask what’s wrong, but he doesn’t get the chance.

Barba stops and says, “Detective, you get the food, I’ll meet you back here. I need to do something.” Then he starts walking towards an alley.

Sonny recognizes this place.

It’s a seedy vampire hang out.

_Why in the hell is Rafael Barba going into a seedy vampire hang out._

“Wait,” Sonny grabs his elbow, “You’re going in _there_?” He needs to make sure he’s not just jumping to conclusions, that Barba really is going into what other vampires refer to as, ‘Resort.’ Meaning it’s usually a last resort for vampires who need something right then and there.

Barba makes some excuse about ‘ _personal matter, Carisi’_

Sonny offers to wait outside, this place isn’t really that safe, vampire or not.

Barba pulls from his grip, and lightly says, “I can handle myself, Carisi. Plus, you wouldn’t want to keep the rest of the squad waiting, would you? Go get the food, I’ll be here.”

Sonny still isn’t sure, and maybe he’s just trying to wrap his head around this one.

“You sure?” he asks.

“I’ll be fine,” Barba answers, and Sonny gives in. Barba’s stubborn, and he’s not gonna back down just because Sonny’s overprotective.

“If you’re not out here when I get back I reserve the right to storm that place, okay?” Sonny says.

Barba smiles, just a small one, but it still manages to make Sonny’s heart skip a beat.

“Okay, detective,” Barba starts making a _shoo_ ing gesture at him, “Now go.”

Sonny walks off, and tries not to look over his shoulder as Barba walks into the alley.

He doesn’t walk very far, having yet to comprehend _possible vampire Rafael Barba_.

He stops, starts walking back, stops again, starts walking to the shop, and does this a couple more times. Finally, he decides to go back to the alley, pounding on the door demanding to see Barba.

Eventually, the man himself comes out, looking much less tired, and with a bit of red liquid on the corner of his mouth.

That _possible_ just became a _definite vampire Rafael Barba_.

He rambles off an excuse about how this place is shady, he was worried, whatever. Barba cuts him off, and they actually start to go to shop.

“What is that place?” Sonny asks.

“Just some… bar,” Barba offers, but he sounds hesitant, “a friend of mine owns it. I needed to talk to him about something.”

Sonny wants to see how far he can push Barba before the man snaps.

“A friend? You got a friend that owns a shady club in an alley?”

Barba seems annoyed that Sonny just won’t _drop it_.

“Yes, I do. Not all my friends have yachts, Carisi,” he snaps, and Sonny may or may not let out a little huff.

They get the food and back to the office in silence.

The rest of the squad is hungry and tired and frustrated with the case.

Eventually, everyone leaves, and it’s just Sonny and Barba.

He couldn’t help but stare at the prosecutor, silently hoping that he’ll look up and say, “Yes, Carisi, I’m a vampire, now can we move on?”

But he doesn’t.

Barba stands up, saying, “Well, detective, I do need some sleep, so we should call it a night.” Sonny offers to walk him out, and the other man accepts.

He sees Barba out in a cab, telling him he’ll just walk home.

He needs the fresh air anyways.

Just as Barba is waving at him, Sonny smiles, and makes sure Barba can see his fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> The third part will be the little confrontation between these two 
> 
> and then I can actually stop tagging 'pre-barisi'


End file.
